1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to robot arm assemblies, and particularly, to a robot arm assembly using belts for driving and transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
An industrial robot includes a plurality of individual robot arms. A plurality of driving mechanisms is installed in the industrial robot to drive the robot arms to move. The bevel gears are used in the transmission mechanisms to drive the robot arms. However, excessive vibration, impact and noise level are the existing problems for the bevel gears during operation. In addition, lubricating oil is used for maintaining the bevel gears. It is confirmed that the maintenance cost will be improved.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.